megaman zero 1-2-3-4-5-6
by SonicTH-Legend
Summary: work in progress people, the story gets better over time when my writing skills improved therefor i made the choice of leaving part 1 as it is.


**MegaMan Zero part one : Perfect Memory's.**

The Reploids...

They were robots designed to look like humans...

These technical marvels were given unique personalities and were intended to be the perfect workers and the perfect partners for mankind...

But... The wheels of peace between Reploids and Humans were beginning to grind to a halt.

The Reploids were well designed.

Perhaps to well.

Their humanity began to show the seeds of rebellion.

The rebels were labeled Mavericks and feared by their Human masters...

The Humans decided to pit the Repliod against Reploid...

That was the fate given to them.

The Reploids fighting for humanity never given a choice...

Thus the war of machines began and the Humans just watched...

War begot war...

And time passed...

Even with the utopian Human city Neo Arcadia, the war dragged on...

Reploids who where fated to die formed the resistance.

A reploids live would come to an end when he was outdated or when the human master dint had any further needs for him.

But the so called sigma virus that occurred a century ago made the repliods develop their own will.

A huge amount of reploids got the virus and so the rebellion started to happen.

The reploids human masters started to fear their own creation since they started to decline orders more and more and eventually decided to kill the reploids.

The reploids on its own weren't killing machines at all if they weren't programmed to fight they were just peaceful robots.

But as the sigma virus started to give the reploids human feelings, just like humans reploids dint want to be used as a slave.

And just like humans from that point on a reploid did rather fight for his live then just die straight on...

On a surtend time a hand full of reploids managed to escape from Neo Acradia and started their own resistance.

From the moment the rebellion got a steady hold a young scientist named Dr Ciel stood up for the rebels.

Ciel was a good looking girl with blue eyes and tall blond hair.

She was the type of person who always helped people around and believed in goodness and that nothing couldn't be done.

She believed that if you would give something the feelings of a living thing and a soul you shouldn't be allowed torture it.

In Ciels eye's reploids and humans both earned the same respect.

Still evens though Ciel tried her best to make peace between the rebels and the people from Neo Arcadia it never workt out.

A 100 years of war couldn't be solved anymore according to the humans the reploid rebels had to be destroyed.

Though the fights of a 100 years ago might have been because of the humans being scared of there own creation, at this time Ciel knew the people from Neo Arcadia weren't fighting them anymore because of them being scared but because of the overall power shortage for energy crystals.

So the fights kept going and the recourses and man power in the rebellion started to come to an end.

Ciel dint know what to do but remembered that she ones heard about two legendary reploids who saved the earth from destruction a 100 years ago from an evil force who's data has been going lost forever in the so called elf wars (the so called elf wars was a war that went on just before the, the Reploid wars witch still hasn't ended and is currently happening).

One of the legends was a fact and was named X.

The so called X ones was the reploid leading Neo Arcadia but after having to for fill a secret task after the elfen wars X could no longer take care of the utopian city.

That's why the humans started to come up with the plan of copying X to let the city have the same great leader as they always had.

X the reploid copy should have had the same strength and power as the original X.

Strangely enough the copy seemed to have a slight offside from the original witch could not be noticed at the start of his creation.

The copy wanted to wipe out everything who was against him, and so it happened the reploid wars started.

With people not caring about what would have happened to any reploid as long as they had a good ruler for their own city there was no problem, since the copy X still kept his respect for humans.

The other reploid was named Zero and according to the myth should be the hero that helped X defend the world from destruction a century ago.

Though this reploid was just a myth Ciel believed that Zero was out there somewhere and started collecting as many data about him in the short time she had before things could go wrong.

After working nonstop for a month she finally found a piece of evidence that could point to Zero's location but seemed to be highly defended since it was a secret facility near by an enemy reploid base.

Ciel wondered around for day's thinking or it would be worth risking finding this so called reploid hero and or he would really be as great as her research showed.

Eventually Ciel made up her mind and decided to take the only lead she had, since the resistance base could be overwhelmed any time soon she had nothing to lose any way.

She took along her most trust worthy reploids friends and her Cyber elf passie.

Passie was a Cyber elf, Cyber elfs are the same thing as self thinking computer programs with their own body's and had the ability to talk.

The cyber elfs where really high advanced and each came with their own extraordinary powers, and where used to help man and machine.

Ciel never dared using her cyber elfs since they would die after being used, and she saw cyber elfs more like friends then machines.

Always when passie was around Ciel had some more confidence in the work she did.

Evens though Ciel was scared taking Passie along on the trip Ciel still asked her to come along and she happily wanted to assist Ciel as she had always done.

Ones Ciel gave the news along her fellow resistance members they took a look at Ciel like she was going insane.

Still her most closest body guards and best soldiers had so much trust in her that they decided to come along evens if this would mean the loss of live.

When they packet all their stuff they moved out into the enemy zone.

The enemy dint had the slightest clue about the myth but they did have a computer hacking into Ciels and the resistance computers at all times.

Ones they found out about the legend for some strange reason the copy X sent out all off duty forces to look for the legend.

As Ciel and her forces came to the zone where Zero might have been staying it was crawling with enemy reploid soldiers trying to find the place the same place as the resistance.

Apparently someone was really scared of what the resistance could have been looking for and sent one of the biggest army's seen by Ciel so far.

After a few hours of sneaking and searching they finally came in visual range of the zone they were looking for, but while they came there the enemy apparently had the same plan of looking for that place and so soldiers where spotted.

Within no time the bullets started to fly around in the abandon facility

Ciel and her soldiers ran for their lives and as Passie felt a strong energy coming from within the facility they knew they were heading into the right direction.

When they finally made it to the place they had to be it appeared there was a strong wall between them and their possible target.

Ciels higher commander gave the command to blow the wall up while some of the soldiers would seek cover to defend the forces placing the charges.

Many soldiers died during the placement of the charges.

After several losses they finally managed to break the brick wall down.

And finally there he was the myth that seemed to be true.

Still evens tough there was a reploid in front of them there was no way of knowing or this could have been the actual Zero.

When they came closer a soldier tried to touch him since but apparently the reploid seemed to be in a really tight sleep.

As his hand reached out for the reploid it all of a sudden gave him a huge shock since the reploid was protected by a really strong force field.

While Ciel and her commander where trying to find a way to get the shield down the enemy was trying to take care of the rebels at all costs and called in Golems.

Now golems where one of the biggest reploids you could think of these beasts had hands for crushing and smashing.

Lasers made for creating the perfect kill and armor plating which could only be penetrated with new weapon type's witch the rebels could never get their hands on.

As the defense started to weaken some of the weaker but faster enemy reploids managed to get true.

While Ciel and her commander where still discussing about how to get the shield down and thinking of retreat they where overwhelm by a small force of enemy reploids.

Ciels commander tried to defend Ciel from the enemy bullets but after a few shots he lost his live straight in front of Ciels eyes.

As Ciel couldn't take the shock of her losing her good friend like this she lost the world around her…

While Ciel was looking down on the dead reploid in front of her she heard a small voice calling her witch as she regained herself became louder and louder. ''Ciel… Ciel….. Ciel!''

She grabs a hold to herself and looked at Passie who was begging her to activate her to get the shield down.

As Ciel could not stand a second loss she looked at her commander and close friend and in a split second she was wondering...

Why do I have to sacrifice two of my friends for a reploid that might not even be the one iam looking for...

She looked back up to Passie she saw a smile on her face and noticed that Passie really wanted her to give it her best shot at it.

So she stood up from her comrades dead body and activated Passie to take down the shield.

As the shield went down the enemy's came running in started shooting on the final defense between them and the reploid.

Ciel tried to stop them but she never stood a chance.

She got hit backwards and saw how her dream was about to be destroyed.

While the enemy's kept firing on the reploid a part of the shield gave up.

Zero woke up and looked with a sharp eye to the enemy reploids.

A white light came up witch blinded Ciels eyes, when the light finally got to lay down she looked at the reploid standing in front of her.

The reploid had tall orange hair and a body and face made for the kill.

While Ciel was looking at him she begged the reploid for help, while the enemy forces who where regaining their sight where about to fire again.

In a split second the reploid looked around him and saw Ciels face who was crying out for help.

Within seconds he grabbed his gun and started whiping out the large number of enemy's one by one.

As all the resistance forces had been fallen by the same enemy's this reploid just kept on going.

Before the enemy could evens pull the trigger and evens knew what was going on they were dead.

At the end the hand full of enemy soldiers where slaughtered.

Ciel looked at him and said ''You truly are the legendary reploid Zero''.

Zero looked confused and dint seem to remember anything from his past but just seemed to care about Ciel for her being in trouble for some strange reason.

While Zero was helping Ciel getting back to the resistance base they stumbled into a deep hole.

Zero quickly catched Ciel from the steep fall.

While they were falling she looked into the reploids eyes and noticed nothing.

It was like Zero dint know emotions the only thing he seemed to care about was getting Ciel out of trouble and nothing else.

After the steep fall Ciel sat down to take a breath and looked around.

Apparently the whole room where they came in had been collapsed and the only way out was up.

For Zero the climb wouldn't have been a problem evens if he had to pull Ciel with him, but Ciel just couldn't move any longer and needed a short rest.

As Ciel sat down Zero heard a disturbing noise witch for some reason he never heard before but he knew it mend trouble.

Zero told Ciel to stand back but the pile of ruble was scattered to pieces and the hand of one of the golems came out.

Ciel told Zero to run away since she thought his pistol wouldn't stand a chance against the golem.

But instead Zero just looked and wasn't planning to place one step until he saved Ciel, and so he started to pull out his Pistol again.

While Zero was shooting it did appear to like the Golem was taking damage but with the amount of effort trying to take it down and with Ciel in its hands Zero dint dare shooting to much or pull out a risky move.

It appeared like this battle was going to be lost for Zero since he couldn't handle the gun as well as he felt he could it, seemed like his loss of memory also made him lose his skills for his weapon.

After a while Zero started to feel pretty tired because of all the action and dodging.

As the battle was nearly lost a Cyber elf appeared witch threw a saber like weapon at him and said '' Zero use this, Iam sure you still know how to use it you have to save her!''

It seemed to be a weapon well known to Zero indeed and tiredly he picked it up while he was looking at the cyber elf and he responded with the question who he was and how he knew him.

The cyber elf responded that there was no time for conversation and as he fainted away Zero took a good look at the weapon.

Unknowing where this saber came from, he just knew it was his.

Zero looked back at the golem and thought '' I might have lost my memory but it doesn't mean I lost my will to fight ''

Amazingly this weapon was so highly advanced it finished to golem in no time.

It only took Zero a few slashes of his saber to split the huge golem into little pieces.

As the Golem died Ciel was let go unharmed, but fainted because of all the things she had lived true today.

Zero waited for her to wake up and kept wondering ''What is my meaning?

Who is she?

Why am I here?

Who made me?

Who are my friends?

Who are my enemy's?

All I know is... that I must fight to find my answers.''

**MegaMan Zero part two : The horrible place below the surface.**

While Zero was trying to remember his past, the time passed by.

After thinking for about an hour Zero decided to give up and just let everything slip for the time being.

On that very same moment Ciel woke up and looked around.

'' Are you alright ? ''

Ciel looked at Zero and then at the Golem and thought, did he just destroyed that and replied '' I can't believe you really managed to kill a golem... You are Zero... You must be to do that.''

Zero looked like he dint care and said it didn't appear to be all as strong as he had thought.

Zero asked her '' what if iam not the Zero you're looking for?''

'' You are Zero there is no one that could have saved me and destroyed a golem all this quick...''

Zero looked and saw that Ciel had some injuries and asked or she was doing ok.

She replied she had a few bruises but nothing really bad.

Ciel dint want another Golem or anything to come up so she asked Zero or he would please come along to find a way out.

After a few hours of walking true the facility they found an old trans server.

Trans servers where made to teleport people from one place to another.

Ciel took a good look at it and it appeared it was a little bid old but still intact.

As Zero dint trust the machine standing in front of him Ciel just begged him to get on it and trust her.

Zero took a deep look back at Ciel and figured she knew what she was doing.

Ciel started dialing the codes back to the resistance base and when they came to the resistance base she putted a block on the facility code.

While Ciel was working hard to block the facility trans server Zero took a look around.

The resistance base just looked like one big mess.

It was amazing how humans and reploids could live here.

There where spiders crawling all over the place, tunnels had completely collapsed, and the small energy plant that kept the lights and warmth going was about to give up.

Still Zero dint mind living in this place, he cared more about the people staying here.

He knew he had seen numerous of battles and fallen bodies all tough his memory wasn't very sharp, he was sure he had never seen such a bad place to stay in for humans and relpoids.

The underground cave was about to collapse after all the attacks it had been true.

While Zero was looking around he heard Ciel who asked him to take a rest and come see her when he felt like it.

Zero dint mind how he was feeling at all.

It was like feeling dint have any meaning to him, like it was keeping him down if he started listening to it.

Ciel noticed and showed Zero a room in which she stood by him to make sure he rested.

She gave Zero a small pile of energy crystals reploids need to stay alive.

Energy crystals for reploids where like food for humans.

Zero however dint need that much energy to stay alive but he noticed if he dint take it Ciel would force him to still eat it.

Zero hated waiting and hated being ordered around.

Still he noticed that Ciel was really worried about him after all he had been true to protect her and that's what made him decide to just take the offer Ciel gave him.

Zero fell asleep while Ciel watched him, when he woke up he saw Ciel couldn't kept her eyes open either and he noticed she had a very bad live going on at the moment on the way she looked.

While Ciel was tight asleep finally getting some rest Zero decided to take a look around a small part of the base.

The Reploids living there where all curios to know who he was.

So as Zero walked by everyone asked his name and where he came from.

Zero kept replying that he dint know who he was and dint knew where he came from, until he came across a small young reploid girl.

The girl looked at Zero and said '' You're the one who saved Ciel you must be Zero my name is Alouette''.

Alouette was a young lonely reploid girl who was always carrying around a doll that Ciel ones made for her.

When the resistance people heard that it was Zero who joined the resistance, everyone wanted to talk to him and thank him for saving Ciel.

Zero told everyone to back off, and on that very same moment Ciel woke up.

Ciel noticed Zero was pretty annoyed by all the people just coming at him at ones and called him over.

Zero walked to Ciel's office where she was sitting behind her computer desk.

The office just like the rest of the resistance base was filled with ruble and everything seemed like it was about to be falling apart.

Zero could not believe that a human like Ciel could evens survive in this place.

''Welcome to our resistance base Zero'' she said.

''This is a place for reploids wrongly accused of being mavericks'' (mavericks are reploids who will kill both humans and reploids).

''However we know that the end is coming... But that's why we have started looking for you.''

''You are our last hope.''

''Most of us think that Zero is nothing but a fantasy.''

''However, a few still believe in your existence and have looked for you...''

''You ARE Zero, the legendary reploid who fought with X to save the world 100 years ago.''

''X ? That name sounds familiar'' said Zero.

''X... That legendary reploid is still alive and he's trying to retire all of us...'' Ciel looked away for a second to not show her pain.

''X is trying to... to retire you...?'' Zero did not seem to understand why X would do such a thing after saving the world a 100 years ago.

Ciel looked at Zero and told him that his plans had already begun and that many innocent reploids where being retired as they speak.

Zero looked and could see Ciel wasn't lying...

She was in pain knowing this was going on.

''We are going to need your help Zero... Our future depends on you... Will you please help us...'' Ciel said while turning all white asking such a heavy favor...

Zero looked around at the room and took another look back at Ciel and said '' Evens if iam not the Zero you are talking about, I won't let any harm come to you and all the reploids that live here.''

Ciel looked so happy, like she finally saw some light again on the end of the tunnel...

''Now... With your help...'' Ciel could barely get it out of her mouth.

''I think I can save every one. I have something I need to ask you... Please help us...''

''What I want to ask you is if you would try and do something that no one has been able to so far...''

''I want to ask you or you could destroy the disposal center, where they retire our comrades one after another...''

''Even while I speak they may be retiring a reploid who is wrongly suspected of being a maverick. To prevent any additional loss of reploid live, please destroy the enemy facility...''

Zero takes a deep breath and just keeps thinking why he gets this feeling that he needs to help these people...

He looks up and said ''I made a promise to you Ciel and iam intending to keep it. If you will feel better with that center out of the way I will do as you ask.''

''Ze-Zero thank you so much.''

''Here please take this.''

It was a chipset made for Zero so he could communicate with the resistance base while being out on the mission given to him.

As Zero putted it in Ciel showed him a map from the facility and called someone in to show Zero the route to the facility.

The small reploid greeted Zero and told him he was happy to work with him.

Zero looked and it appeared to be a brave reploid. The type of reploid that would follow you evens if he knew things would turn out bad.

Zero packed his two weapons and started heading for the facility.

As Zero was stepping out of Ciels office he could hear someone crying on the other end.

Very low but good enough to confirm it was Ciel.

The soldier looked at Zero and asked him what was going on.

Zero replied ''This is the day I woke up... And this is the day where the sadness will start coming to an end...''

The reploid looked back at him with brave face and said ''Common sir Ms. Ciel is working hard... It's time for us to do the same now''

Zero walked along with the soldier to above the surface.

The soldier walked along with him to the disposal center until it was in visual range.

While Zero was about to head in the looked at the soldier who just stood there.

He asked him what was keeping him, on which the soldier replied he was too scared to head in there.

Zero looked at him and could see he wasn't made for the job. As he asked or the soldier would trust him and come along, the soldier looked.

''Yes sir if you ask me to I will...''

Zero looked to a man with pride and said ''in that case you will be okey.''

Go back to base and tell Ciel iam executing the mission.

As the soldier knew what Zero was saying he kept his head high and went back to base.

Zero took a good look at the facility and it dint seem like it wasn't that well defended.

He saw some enemy reploids standing on the roof grabbed his gun and shot them off.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea since the alarm went off and, because it started to rain the wall became to slippery to climb it.

Zero seemed to be in deep trouble as all the soldiers just came running from the stairs to the front door of the gate.

Zero hurried himself to the door and waited for the enemy to open it.

As it opened there immediately just started falling enemy reploids.

Zero slashed himself a way true the enemy's that was coming at him and almost came to the point where he needed to be when he heard Ciel asking how everything was going.

Zero who was slightly wounded on his left arm said everything was going fine while more enemies came at him.

While Ciel watched the monitor at the resistance base she could see Zero was almost at the dispotal's centers core.

She guided him to the door While Zero just kept on going.

When Zero finally killed off the guards he came inside of the center.

He was slightly tired of the unexpected attack but it dint seem to matter all that much.

While Zero walked true the facility it seemed to be a mess.

Crushed reploid parts where everywhere and Zero just looked at it with a face of anger.

The further he walked the bigger the pile of dead reploids became.

While walking true the facility for a few minutes he eventually heard someone screaming for help.

As he was following the terrifying sound he came into a big room with a crushing press on it.

He looked down and he could see a reploid standing down there begging him to stop the press.

Zero looked told him to hold on and grab his saber since he was about to crush the machine when an electric arrow came straight at him.

Zero noticed and managed to avoid the arrow.

As a few more arrows kept coming Zero dodged and looked around where it was coming from.

All of a sudden out of a dark top corner of the room he heard a mean voice saying ''Looking for me Zero ?''

Zero looked up and there appeared to be a huge reploid on the other end of the wall.

As the reploid came down he said ''I'am Aztec Falcon.''

''Harpuia, the guardian, send me to clean up and you must be one of the garbage.''

While Aztec said that Zero had his hand just a little bit closer to his gun since the falcon like reploid was standing pretty far away from him.

It seemed like the reploid had two enormous guns in his hands where the electric arrows must have came out.

While thinking about what the weapons could do, he reached his gun and started shooting.

Aztec laughed an avoided the bullets like it was nothing.

While he was getting shot at he pressed the button to activate the press.

As the reploid below Zero started getting nervous of the big crusher coming at him Zero knew he dint have much time.

While the press was lowering Zero screamed ''Hold on you are going to be ok.''

But as long as Falcon was still in the room blocking the patch between him and the stop button he had to act quickly.

Zero started to become pretty pissed off by non of his bullets hitting.

And as he kept on shooting he started to get more feeling for the guns itself.

As the bullets where starting to become dangerously close to Falcon he took action and started to fire back.

Zero dodged the bullets and the sparks where flying all over the place.

Zero noticed his gun wasn't going to be any good so he grabbed his saber and tried to get in close.

While dashing towards the enemy, Falcon started shooting back.

Falcon dint notice but he never expected to get this much resistance from a small reploid like Zero.

While keeping going towards falcon Zero noticed that not only his gunning skills had in proofed but he became better with his saber as well.

It seemed like daily work slashing the saber around.

While getting closer and closer and closer Zero started to feel pretty heavy on his feet.

Maybe Ciel was right...

Maybe he should have listened to her, since Zero wasn't really feeling all that well just yet as he started noticing in combat.

While he felt his legs getting heavier he could hear Ciel over the radio calling. '' Zero are you alright we are reading a huge energy in your room. Please tell me you're doing ok...''

As Zero heard Ciels voice he could feel a little strength coming back in his arms and legs and came into fighting range of his opponent.

Zero wouldn't have been a match against him on the time he was fighting the golem.

But after slaying all those enemy's Zero had a regained a pretty good feeling in his weapon and Falcon hardly stood a chance anymore.

While Zero kept slashing Falcon laughed but he knew the fight was over for him.

After a heavy fight with sparks and bullet traces all over the place Zero managed to get Falcons Wings and guns off.

As Falcon sat on his knees he looked at Zero and said ''You might have gotten me but it iam sure you will never pass the lethal guardians of Neo arcadia...heehee...''

Zero dint seem to care what Falcon was saying not only because he dint care but also because his time was running out and splitted him in half.

Zero stopped the machine and destroyed the press and went down to see how the reploid was doing.

It seemed like there were more then one reploid in the crushing machine.

Zero looked and saw two huge reploids without the ability to speak but they seemed to be giant work horses.

Just what they needed to fix the resistance base slightly better.

The reploid looked at zero and was shaking all over ''Uh... Ha... Ahem. Thank you for saving me sir.''

''I never expected someone rescue us thank you so much!'' As the reploids bowed there head for Zero.

''Zero there is a trans server right true the hall way.''

''We couldn't get into it but it can get you back to the resistance base.'' Ciel said while monitoring his position.

''Bring a chipset from the enemy reploid along to.''

''We have an engineer who might be able to do something with it, and thank you so much for your help !''

Zero dint reply back but explained the reploids the way to the trans server and where they would end up in.

The reploids would be happy to help the resistance they said because in return of Zero's help.

While Zero started walking to the trans server he looked back and dint see the reploids moving.

''What's going on?''

''Don't you want to get out of this place?''

''Haha... Iam in shock...''

''You go ahead ill follow you when iam able to walk again...'' He said while he turned away from Zero to not show how embarrassed he was.

As Zero went back to the resistance base Ciel was already waiting for him.

''Thank you Zero. I never thought I would see the day when the reploid disposal center was destroyed.''

''At least innocent reploids are save now. Thanks so much''

''You ARE the legendary reploid Zero.''

''Ciel are you feeling ok now?''

''I thought heard you crying the moment I walked out the door.''

Ciel looked down ''Sorry Zero I dint mean to let you notes that...'' Ciel replied while moving her head away slightly.

''Please don't worry about me Iam not worth it.''

Zero dint reply since he knew Ciel would lose her pride if he did.

He wanted to help Ciel but apparently now wouldn't be the time to do that since Ciel was rather been seen by the person who never gave up, then one that needed help.

Still Zero dint knew what Ciel mend with '' Don't worry about me iam not worth it. ''He reckoned it probably was just self pity.

As Zero slowly walked out the office he thought to himself ''Ciel you can't know or iam Zero. But I made a promise to you and I will keep it...''

to be continued.

**MegaMan Zero : The rescue of an important baby.**

As a day has passed in the resistance base, and Zero slept like Ciel asked him to and the next day came up.

Zero woke up early and the reploids knew Zero dint like all the attention after the incident yesterday.

So as Zero was walking true the hallway's in the resistance everyone just treated him like any other regular reploid.

As Zero started to learn the people in the resistance base a little bit, Ciel called.

''Zero would you come over here for a moment ?''

''Ill be right there...'' Zero said in a hurry.

While Zero finished his story with the reploid he saved yesterday he went over to Ciels room.

''Morning Zero, are you feeling ok? Iam sorry we had to push you so much yesterday.''

''Its no problem, Iam fine'' Zero said with his eye dragging off to Ciels computer.

''Iam glad to hear that Zero. Seems you have seen the plans for the escape unit iam about to tell you about.'' Ciel said while stepping in front of the pc.

''In brief yes...'' Zero looked back at Ciel, who seemed slightly annoyed.

''Well ill explain, this will allow us to get you out of a situation when things get to heavy for you. I asked out engineer to create it yesterday while you were gone.''

''*hmpf* You think I will fail my task...?'' Now Zero was getting slightly annoyed.

''No Zero I don't... But I... I just want you to be save that's all...'' She replied while she smiled with a bit of confidence to Zero.

Zero noticed that Ciel wasn't having a lack of confidence in him, but that she was just worried as she had been doing from the start.

''If seen you walking true the base today, did you already met our engineer?''

''No I have spend most of the time talking to the reploid I saved yesterday, and if seen Alouette. Seems she was looking for you, her doll was broke.''

Ciel smiled ''Haha... She cares a lot about it. I think it makes her feel save... Well any way's our engineer is the bottom floor. Take the elevator down to the lowest level, he should be there.''

While Zero started walking to the door he replied ''Ok ill be on my way... And Ciel...''

''Yes?''

''Thanks for looking after me, but you don't have to... I'll be fine.'' As the door closes behind Zero Ciel mumbled ''You act so brave... But are you the same inside...?''

As Zero was taking the elevator down he came into the power room.

He has never been in this room before and apparently the two new reploids where rebuilding the power generator, since it was about to fall apart.

While Zero looked around how the reploids where working hard to fix the generator he saw a small engine building.

It was the only building around so he figured it should have been there.

As Zero moved into the engine room he saw a reploid with black purple backwards hair, a long coat, and a goggle that stretched over his eyes.

While the reploid was working hard he dint noticed Zero until he heard the door shut behind him.

He looked at the door opening and saw Zero in front of him.

''I still can't believe you are who Ciel say's you are...''

''Wait, Iam getting ahead of myself. Iam Cerveau.'' He said while calming down.

''As you can see, Iam the reploid engineer of this base.''

''Ciel told me you head something for me cerveau.'' Zero replied

''Yes I do indeed. This chip is an escape unit. I Take it Ciel already explained you what it does.'' Zero nodded his head. ''Yes she did''

''Well just in brief, this is what takes you back to our trans server when you are in grave danger Zero.''

''Only thing you have to do is put this chip in and your set to go.''

While Cerveau handed over the chip and Zero started putting it in he continued.

''Also Ciel has asked me to take a look at the data you gave me from Falcon, and I managed to come up with some pretty interesting stuff.''

''Would you mind if I borrowed your weapons for a moment so I can do some research?''

Zero doubted, he dint feel comfortable giving away his weapons to someone he just met. But as Cerveau was in the resistance he decided to give away his arms for a few minutes.

''Here you go Cerveau.''

''Thank you Zero. You might want to take a look around since this is going to take a while...'' While Cerveau headed back to his working place.

As Cerveau started working Zero waited.

After several minutes Cerveau noticed that Zero was getting a little inpatient and started talking about his research and how he met Ciel.

Cerveau explained that he was saved by the resistance thanks to Ciels hard working.

She noticed there was a convoy coming past, filled with reploids that were about to be retired.

''The resistance is really great Zero. They don't only care for themselves, but also for others.'' While he putted up a happy face.

''When Ciel found out I was an engineer she asked me or I would help her with her research. Of course I took the offer right away.''

''Together we have been conducting experiments on Cyber-elfs. Since I liked my job so much they were kind enough to spare me an engine room that I could convert into my own laboratory in which we are now.''

''I just wished I had the Data and room to create new sorts of weapons for you Zero...''

''By the way Zero. Ciel told me all about you when you where gone. Please take good care of her, she has became a good friend of mine the moment I joined the resistance...'' While putting up a nervous face.

''Don't worry Cerveau, I won't let anything happen to her or any one else of this base.'' Zero replied calm.

After talking for several minutes Cerveau looked up.

''Here you go Zero...''

Zero took a look at his weapons and dint see any changes.

''What did you do Cerveau?'' Zero asked while checking out his weapons.

''I gave your Weapons an Element effect. You should be able to create a electric field around your weapons now Zero, since it seems like your weapons were made for the data I just putted in there.''

Zero looked and knew he could do it, but as his mind still kept him hold down it seemed he had to wait for his memory to return in order to do it.

''Sorry Cerveau, Iam sure you putted a lot of time into this but I can not yet use it.''

''It doesn't matter Zero. But do make sure to come back to me when you are, since I want to collect some data on your weapons.'' While smiling towards Zero.

As Zero was about to promise Cerveau that he would, Ciel started sounding over the intercom.

''Zero would you please come to me as quick as possible...'' She sounded pretty concerned.

''Ill be right over Ciel.'' Zero took another glimpse back at Cerveau.

''Thanks for all your effort Cerveau but I really have to go now.'' While dashing out the door to Ciels office.

While Zero went out the door Cerveau mumbled. ''Take good care of her Zero... She already has enough on her mind.''

When Zero reached Ciels office she quickly turned around. '' Zero we got a problem!''

''Calm down Ciel what's the problem?'' Zero calmly replied.

Ciel just couldn't calm down. ''One of our most important Cyber elf has been stolen Zero, and is about to be shipped off by a supply train in the underground subway not to far away from here!''

''One of our scout units kept an eye out since the train has always been transporting stuff in and out Neo Arcadia.''

''Now it appears they have stolen one of our most important Cyber elf and we can't lose her, we have to strike them... Not only that but now that they are loading cargo they are at their weakest point now. We have been trying to blow up the train numerous times but they always managed to keep us off. But now that they have the cyber elf we have to try again... We can't lose it!'' Ciel tried to calm down.

''Iam sorry Zero... But our forces are no match against the heavily defended train... Would you please go rescue our Cyber elf and cut of their supply line...'' Ciel seemed to worry more and more the longer the conversation took.

Zero decided to take action and trust Ciels info since there wasn't much time left.

As Zero knew the time was running out now he also started to replying slightly faster. ''I will, where is the target at.''

''Thank you Zero.'' While she grabbed a map of the subway.

''There are a few enemy's watching the train on this point but our soldiers over there can take them out, but iam afraid we are going to have to leave the train to you...''

''Don't worry, just show me the way and ill execute the mission.''

Worried as Ciel was she started walking to the trans server. ''Thank you Zero...''

While Ciel started dialing the numbers Zero walked up the platform.

''Are you ready Zero''

''Yes''

As Zero took a last glimpse at Ciel before he started to disappear, Ciel looked at him and wished him luck.

When Zero arrived in the underground subway a soldier was already waiting for him.

''This way please sir hurry!''

Zero knew there was no time for question so he followed the soldier.

On the way to the train several dead enemy reploids had been killed already. While Zero looked around the underground subway was just nothing but a pile of rubble and there where electric power cables swinging everywhere.

It all started to change when they came to the loading dock where the enemy reploids train was station at.

The track was still fully intact and the loading dock fully operational.

While Zero and the soldiers regroup the leader of the squad started crawling to Zero ''Sorry Mr. Zero sir, we dint manage to get down the last defense unseen.''

Zero looked and noticed it where a few flying Scout reploids. Nothing special his Saber or buster couldn't take out.

But since the amount of enemy's was so high Zero couldn't destroy them while remaining stealth.

Zero looked back at the soldiers ''Go get the explosions on the base. I'll take care of this.''

While the reploids where heading back to the base, Zero waited for them to be out of enemy sight.

He putted up the comlink ''Ciel I'am starting the mission, I'll make sure the enemy will come to an stop. I trust you to destroy the train track.''

''Ok Zero, you go ahead ill take care of everything else.''

Zero looked at his goal and the first bullet shots started to sound.

5 direct hits and 5 enemy's less, the way between him and the train was free.

The alarm started to sound and Zero's intercom came up.

''Hurry Zero they have spotted you! The train is leaving and will reach the defense zone within 3 minutes. If they pass by that point you won't be able to either transfer back or escape...''

''Iam counting on you zero! Please save the abducted Cyber elf.

Zero dint had time to reply to Ciels worried voice and dashed for the train. While Zero was trying to jump up the roof of the train enemy reploids where already on top of it.

''I don't have time for this...'' Zero mumbled.

Zero looked for a second and saw multiple missiles and enemy flying reploids coming at him.

Zero jumped forward to avoid a missile. When he looked up again there was a flying reploid on his side and a wide reploid standing in front of him with a fist as big as its own body.

While he was forced to jump backwards again he shot the backpack of the flying reploid, but the larger reploid just kept coming at him.

Zero just started blasting his body, but all the reploid had to do is put his iron hand in front of it and block away the bullets.

''Ugh... This isn't getting me anywhere...'' Zero started to look pretty angry, grabbed his saber and started smashing the large reploid.

A few tough hits and he was done. When he looked up again there were more reploids just waiting for their turn to fight Zero.

''Zero what's going on...? you don't seem to be making progress on the train, are you ok?''

''Don't worry Ciel iam fine, I just have a small line of enemy's keeping me out...''

Zero shut down the comlink and made a hole in the trains roof, jumped down and fought the smaller enemy's in there.

When the enemy's larger reploids finally made it back in Zero was almost at the front side of the train.

''Just a few more to go and iam there.'' Zero said while slashing 2 more larger enemy's.

''Done!'' Zero started running for the main core when all of a sudden the side of the train got shot out and Zero got smacked down to the floor.

While Zero was lying down on the floor he took some minor damage, he grabbed his gun stood back up and shot down 2 more flying reploids.

As he walked true the final door he locket it up. ''finally now just to take down the core''.

...He heard a disturbing noise behind him looked around and there it was.

It was one of the standard type enemy reploids bonded to the core and it was looking at him with his eyes on Zero.

A moment of silence sounded...

''So you're the one causing all the trouble. Its time I take you out.'' While zero gave him a sharp look he took his fighting stance, while the reploid got pulled back into a shield like shell with only his head sticking out.

Zero grabbed his saber and started heading straight into the Core.

As he was almost to deliver the killing blow a flame shot out of the core.

Zero dint expect it and quickly jumped aside and looked at the reploid.

There was just no way getting close to him with his saber since a flamethrower was blocking his path, but at least at this range he was save from the flamethrower itself...

He decided to grab his gun and try to just aim for the head.

While Zero was about to shoot he felt the ground below him rumble a bit, when all of a sudden the platform he stood on started moving up.

In a split second he looked up and saw the sealing opening into a spike wall.

Zero quickly dashed off it while more platforms started coming up.

''Zero you got 30 seconds left hurry!''

Now Zero really started to felt the time pressure and his hart started to run faster.

He looked at the enemy reploid witch flame had gone out the moment he wanted to bring up a platform.

Zero dashed towards him and grabbed his sabers ones again.

He couldn't smash him head on but he could hit the side so Zero decided to smash the side of the reploids shield, and hoped for the reploid to take the bait.

Stupid as these reploids where it grabbed the bait and tried to pull up the platform while Zero made a quick move.

When the reploid finally noticed what Zero was up to but it was already too late.

While the platform was still lowering it could not put on his flametower in time.

Zero quickly stabbed the core straight in the face and as it started to explode.

While Zero was taking cover from the explosion the cyber elf came flying out of the ruble.

He quickly noticed grab a hold of it while the train started coming out of his tracks.

Since there was no exit since he locked the door he quickly made a hole in the wall of the train and jumped out.

''Zero?! Zero... Thank goodness your ok''

''Yes Ciel iam doing fine and I got the cyber elf.''

With a huge relieve in Ciels voice she replied ''Good Zero thank you so much for getting it back. Mission accomplished Zero come back to the base and ill explain all we know about the elf you got there.''

''Ok Ciel returning to base.''

While Zero was about to walk back to base he heard some voices behind him.

''Mr. Zero you did it! You managed to finally take out that train which we could never destroy.'' The reploid soldier said with a sign of satisfaction in his face

''We got the explosives like you asked for Sir.''

Zero dint seemed all that thrilled, he cared more about heading to base since he wanted to know more about the elf and why it was so important.

''Good job, you guys go set the explosions, I have to check in with Ciel.''

As the Soldiers confirmed their mission Zero teleported back to the trans server where Ciel was already waiting for him.

In the short time Zero knew her, Ciel almost never seen as happy as she did now.

''Thank you Zero, thanks to you the abducted cyber elf was saved and the enemy supply route has been cut off. Not only that, but the train was filled with supply's that will be coming in handy for our base and the people that live here. We owe you so much!'' Zero noticed Ciel was so happy she almost forgot about the Cyber elf Zero wanted to know more about.

''Ciel what so special about this cyber elf?'' Zero replied.

''Sorry Zero I forgot. The cyber elf you have rescued is only a child and she will have great power when she grows up.''

''I have done so much research on this elf but I never managed to create copy of it... She is a baby elf meaning she must still grow before she can use her powers.''

''My research has proven this elf can rescue some ones live out of any situation just ones when she grows up and that she is unique meaning that all my attempts to copy her would have failed any way. If the enemy would have gotten this cyber elf her powers would have surely been abused...''

''So what are we going to do with it now Ciel?'' Ciel looked around and dint really expect the question.

''Well Zero I was hoping you could raise it. With some love and care she will grow up to be a great Cyber elf ones... Besides ill feel a lot more ensured if you carry her with you...''

''Don't worry Ciel ill take good care of her...''

When Zero was about to thank Ciel for the cyber elf Alouette came running into the room.

''Zero did you really save the abducted baby elf?'' Zero nodded his head.

It seemed like Alouette was really interested in cyber elfs.

Zero gave the Cyber elf to Ciel for a day so she could teach Alouette all she wanted to know about cyber elfs.

And so the day passed by and Zero walked true the hallway's of the resistance base until he met an old android.

It was an old looking reploid, with a long white beard a bold head and leaning on his stick.

The reploid came up to Zero and gave him an expecting look.

''You must be Zero, the reploid if heard so much about you lately. My name is Andrew.''

''It seems like you're wondering about something young man.'' Zero looked at the old man and wasn't really into talking about his memory loss to the old man, but as the old man kept looking at him he decided to tell him.

''Iam trying to remember where I came from and who I am.''

''My boy... It's not about where you came from or who you are... It's about who you are inside that matters in the resistance base...'' And so the old man started talking about story's when he was still a young reploid.

All though Zero hardly listened to him he just kept thinking about what old Andrew said.

It's not about who you are or where you came from. It's all about who you are inside that matters here in the resistance base...

to be continued.

**MegaMan Zero Chapter four : Scorching Desert**

A few days have passed since Zero's last mission with the train, and has trained a lot since then, and his cyber elf had started to grow up a bit and had been given a name by Ciel.

Totten was growing up quick and soon her powers would be able to be used.

Zero was now an active guard in the resistance base.

While Ciel just kept doing her research Zero went out from time to time to kill the enemy forces that where attacking the resistance base.

Ciel would instantly drop her work to wish him luck on every mission.

Everything was going pretty fine lately.

With Zero around the enemy couldn't do all that much to the resistance and the base had been in proofed slightly as well since they captured the supply's from the train.

Still… The resistance wouldn't stay like this forever and Ciel knew that, she had to find a way to get some in tell from Neo Arcadia.

She gave the only plane they had at that time to their best reploid pilot and some of the best data colleting reploids to get info about what Neo Arcadia was up to.

As the plane flew off into enemy territory they waited for them to come back.

They waited for almost a week since then and still there was no plane within eye sight.

Ciel started to worry and you could notice that she walked around the base a lot more and got less focused then she normally did.

Cerveau passed by ciel and noticed she just couldn't hold still.

''Ciel I think you need to calm down for a moment.''

Ciel seemed not all that sup priced Cerveau noticed.

''You are right Cerveau I should calm down… But I just don't want another mission to fail because of my orders…''

Cerveau knew Ciel had trouble with missions failing, more than anyone in the base.

''Ciel its war, you can't blame yourself for a mission failing ones in a while… No one else in this whole base knows more about strategy's then you do. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be standing here.''

''I know Cerveau… But I just see so many reploids dying because of my orders… It just feels like everything goes wrong whenever I come up with something…''

''Ciel you shouldn't say that. You are the only real commander in our base, if we would have had more Iam sure they would had made mistakes as well. Don't blame yourself for a mission failing. If you where so bad at your work the soldiers would never speak as high of you as they do right now.''

''That's true Ciel. All of the soldiers in the whole resistance base trust you, including me. You really shouldn't worry about the soldiers, they know you care about all of them.'' While Zero came along and joined the conversation.

Evens though Zero dint show any emotions at that time Ciel was so happy hearing that line from Zero.

''T-Thanks guy's. This means a lot to me…'' While Ciel was calming down.

''Evens if the mission fails we will always believe in you Ciel. And I think you earn a rest since you have been working far too hard most of the day'' Cerveau replied on that and started to smile a bit to Ciel.

Ciel started to cheer up and Zero and Cerveau noticed.

Zero seen what he wanted to see and moved on.

He stepped on the elevator to the surface and said ''When the plane comes in I'll let you know ASAP Ciel.'' While the elevator moved to the upper floor of the base.

In the main while Cerveau guided Ciel back to her room as they spoke a little while longer.

Finally back in her room Ciel decided to take a rest like Zero and Cerveau asked for.

As half a day passed by Zero was still standing guard.

Nothing special seemed to be happening, Zero just looked over the hot desert that was lying against the border of the resistance base.

Zero looked up to the perfectly clear sky until he saw something.

At first it seemed like a little dot not bigger then a fly, but the closer it got the bigger it became.

After a good look he noticed it was the recon plane Ciel sent out to spy on Neo Arcadia.

The plane was completely torn apart, it had bullet traces all over, the left wing was snapped in half and the cockpit just seemed to be failing at any moment.

Zero quickly ordered a soldier to warn Ciel about what they just saw.

The soldier quickly hurried himself to Ciels office while Zero just waited to see where the plane would crash down.

It appeared the plane headed straight for the middle of the desert area where the elf wars ones took place.

On the moment of impact Ciel came up and looked over the wall along with Zero.

''O no… Those poor soldiers…'' Ciel started to spiral downwards again.

''We have to see or there are any survivors… We can't just leave them there!'' While she looked at the soldier around her.

Zero quickly climbed down the wall and was about to head into the desert when Ciel called him back.

''Zero you can't go out there on your own! Its filled with old traps left from the elf wars and Neo Arcadia is waiting for you in that desert as well!'' Ciel just couldn't bear seeing Zero go into the desert all by himself.

''Ciel we got no time to lose! You said it yourself, we can't just leave those soldiers out there. Think of their hard work for trying to get in tell about the enemy, we can't let them or that go to waste!'' As he dashed into the desert.

''Zero…'' Ciel looked at Zero going into the baking desert.

When Zero disappeared out of range Ciel started to run back to her commanding room.

It seemed like the com link between her and Zero wouldn't last too long any more since he was about to head out of range of the transmitter.

Quickly she opened a com link between her and Zero.

''Zero please don't feel like you have to do this. There are a million old traps in that desert. I don't want to lose the soldiers and you to…''

''Concerned as always'' Zero mumbled.

''Ciel just make sure you have a medic team ready when I get ba…..'' Zero lost connection for a moment and jumped backwards, while a giant clam just came out of the sand.

''Zero… Zero…. O no… Zeroooo!'' The line appeared to be dead and Ciel couldn't control herself for a minute.

When she finally got back to her old self again she ordered a medic team to wait at the gate for Zero's return.

Main while on the other end.

''Ciel… Ciel… ugh I must have lost connection with that jump.'' While he slashed the clam into half.

Zero took a good look over the desert and noticed a lot of old combat vehicles where either destroyed or stranded in this desert.

The further he looked the more problems he saw coming up ahead.

Artificial sandstorms, artificial Quicksand, a few light armored flying reploids And while he looked down clams and old traps everywhere.

Very slowly Zero started walking true the desert until he noticed some of the ground below him started to move around.

Quickly he grabbed his gun as a group of snakes came out of the ground.

These reploids dint look new so they had to be weapons from the elf wars.

Zero was completely surrounded, evens if these reploids came from the elf wars, their weapons where still capable of taking down numerous of tanks.

Quickly Zero started shooting down some of the snakes, and the snakes responded back but instead of shooting the snakes started throwing bombs.

Each of the bombs had a small range when they exploded and also with that came that the sand started blowing up by the force of the explosion.

For a minutes Zero kept dodging the bombs until he went up into the twirling sand.

The snakes as he expected couldn't look true all that much sand at all.

Luckily Zero himself was far more advanced than those reploids from the Elf wars and he could easily see true the sand.

When the snakes putted down their arms there came a huge green light bold out of the twirling sand.

As all the snakes got taken out in the next few shots Zero came walking out of the dropping sand and shook of the dust.

It appeared that all his training sure showed off.

He could charge his pistol with energy and release it in one huge energy blast.

After Zero killed the snakes he moved on and was pleased to see that all his hard work was sure paying off.

It seemed like after killing those snakes there were few enemy's left for him to deal with.

The only thing Zero basically had to watch out for now where the clams and the reploids creating the sandstorms and quicksand.

After walking true the desert for quite a while now he finally started seeing the stranded airplane.

Completely covered in sand he was just a few more flying reploids, snakes and clams away, Zero started to run to the crash site.

He was about to see the full crash site until a reploid shot out of the sand below him.

Zero quickly jumped back and looked what happened.

There was a huge farao like reploid in hovering above the ground carrying some sort of staff.

Evens without speaking a word the sand collard reploid looked at Zero and seemed sure he could defeat him.

To Zero he dint appear all that strong it seemed like this reploid could fall apart at any time.

Still… He kept his saber and gun close to his hands, as he slowly started changing into attack stance.

Zero dint like underestimating his enemy's, since he knew that if he did things would eventually go wrong ones.

After floating above the hot sand for a minute looking at Zero the reploid finally began to speak.

''My name is Anubis Necromencess the third. I work for Fefnir, one of the four guardians. Iam the king of destruction and the and the ruler of the desert…''

''I don't have time for this. Let me true I have to see how the reploids are doing on that plane over there!.'' Zero looked like nothing was going to keep him away from that airplane.

Anubis noticed and putted on some kind of evil grins.

''The reploids you are looking for sure are deep within this desert… If you want to rescue them, you have to go to me first.''

Zero dint speak any longer and grabbed his pistol.

''En-Grade, old-timer.'' Anubis said while he pointed his staff at his opponent.

Zero quickly walked in and Anubis noticed.

Quickly Anubis threw his staff at Zero as some kind of boomerang.

Zero tried to dodge it and shot a couple of rounds at his enemy.

The reploids arm got shot off but Zero on the other hand took a good impact on his shoulder as well.

He tried to dodge the staff but due to the thin sand he was standing on it got difficult to move around.

Still… He felt some satisfaction for hitting his opponent with a good clean shot.

Anubis looked at Zero and seemed to be smiling.

''Hehe nice shot Zero, you are better then I expected but you are far away from killing me…''

Anubis fell apart and became one with the sand.

Zero waited for a few seconds stood up and hurried himself to the crashed airplane, but as he was running he felt the ground shaking below his feet.

He jumped back and two giant walls shot out of the ground and started to move towards him.

Zero knew he couldn't jump away from the walls in time, so instead of running he climbed up.

Finally over the wall He looked around focusing on the area surrounding him.

Again the ground started moving again, and again Zero did the same thing as before.

Ones over the wall Zero had it ''Stop playing these silly games and show yourself!'' Zero started yelling.

After another wall Anubis finally showed himself again.

His arm was back on and he was smiling. ''Hehe You can't kill me Zero…'' While he threw the staff at him again.

Zero could no longer use his gun since he had a pretty busted up shoulder, so instead of countering he decided to block the staff with his saber this time.

It seemed like Zero had pretty much trouble keeping the staff from hitting him but he did managed to succeed to block it.

He noticed that Anubis was waiting for his staff to come back and he quickly dashed in.

With one huge slash he slashed off another arm and a leg this time.

''You don't learn do you?'' Anubis looked at him with a sad face.

Zero dint care and was preparing do give Anubis another taste of his saber until the ground started shaking again…

He dint understand, Anubis was above the ground this time… ''Where could this shaking coming from?'' He thought to himself.

While Zero took a closer look he saw old reploid parts coming out of the sand.

They appeared to come all the way from the bottom of the desert.

It seemed like he was completely surrounded.

Within no time the reploid parts formed together into their old forms and they all grabbed a hold on Zero…

Zero was overwhelmed, it all went so quick he couldn't get a grip on it.

Unable to move his arms or legs Zero was tight down.

Anubis pulled up some sand from the desert and fixed his arm and leg with it.

''Let… me… go…!'' Zero yelled at him.

Anubis laughed. ''Whaha look at you, the legendary reploid. You can't save yourself out of this.''

Anubis prepared to throw another staff at Zero. ''You know Zero… Ones if killed you I won't stop there. I'll go after your friends at the resistance base as well and leave no one alive.'' While he putted on a bloodlust smile he threw the staff at Zero again…

Zero took the full beating and was still strangling to get loose but he dint spoke a word.

As the staff returned Anubis started talking again.

''It seems like you have came pretty close with that scientist and that little girl in the resistance base for as far as I heard Zero. You know what… I'll start of killing everyone in and let them watch how their friends get killed before I slowly kill them.'' Anubis still smiled but beneath his smile he was ignored for Zero not answering… He was just waited for him to snap before he would kill him off.

It seemed he dint have to wait long since those last words did it to Zero.

'' Anubis… Let… Me… Go… Right… Now!'' Zero face just kept looking at Anubis as his sword started to change slightly yellow.

Sparks started flying off and it finally seemed Cerveau's chipset came to work.

With one giant blow Zero finished off the forces holding him.

Quickly Anubis pulled up some more forces out of the desert, and again Zero took them out with the first strike.

Without looking to his saber Zero got lost in his own world.

A world where only him and Anubis lived and one of them had to go.

''I will never let you raise one hand at the resistance!'' While he quickly dashed into Anubis.

Quickly Anubis ducked in the sand again trying to get away.

Walls started popping out of the sand again, and Zero quickly climbed over them.

Knowing Anubis couldn't stay in the sand for all that long.

Zero waited him out and kept climbing and struggling in the hot sand.

Finally, after four high walls Anubis came back up.

Zero dint hesitate and grabbed his pistol and started charging it.

Without feeling any pain any longer from this moment, mormorhe raised his arm to Anubis and fired his gun.

A huge electric bolt came out of the shot and headed straight for its target.

The shot was fired so well Anubis could no longer dodge it and had to defend.

Quickly he pulled his staff in front of it and as the shot hit it disappeared.

For a split second Anubis thought he was save but started to feel strange.

Not much longer the electricity started going true his body.

Zero was panting meaning his energy was started to get pretty low.

Still… Anubis started to blow up from the inside out and knew this was the end.

He took a last glimpse at Zero while Zero started talking.

''Nobody will raise his hand towards the resistance base as long as I'm around.''

Not saying a word and looking down upon the sand Anubis exploded.

Zero waited for the explosion to pull away and dropped down on his knees covered up in sand from the desert with his arm pretty damaged.

He started to calm down and felt the pain coming back to him again.

Sitting down for about a minute Zero started to do slightly better again.

Losing the electric charge in his gun and saber he started stumbling with low energy while he headed to the crash site...

To be Continued.

**MegaMan Zero part five :The one that survived**

Still stumbling and panting Zero finally reached the crash site.  
>Knowing his energy was low and his condition dint seem to look all that well, he decided to still look for survivors first before checking his own condition.<br>Walking around the left side of the plane Zero noticed there were a lot of dead reploids…  
>No one seemed to have survived the crash, but still he kept looking.<br>'' Is any one still alive !?'' He yelled.  
>But no response except his own echo galling back from the planes hollow shell.<br>Searching the inside of the plane dint help.  
>All Zero found was death.<br>However… There was a small pile of emergency crystals.  
>Without hesitating Zero quickly used them.<br>It wasn't much… but it should be enough to get him back to the resistance base.

Finally outside the plane again he decided to take a walk around the plane.  
>Still no one was there to see, but there was this strange hump in the sand that just dint seem natural.<br>Closing in on the hump of sand Zero started noticing there was a reploid buried below it.  
>Quickly he dug him out and shook him up a little.<br>Coughing up some sand the reploid looked at him.  
>''Kuch kuch… Ow… I never expected them to send someone to save me...'' While he shook of the sand and looked at Zero.<br>''Hey are you ok?'' While Zero took a concerning look at the reploid who had trouble standing back up.  
>''Yes… I think I can manage. Thanks for trying to save me.'' With a sign of gratitude in his eye's<br>''Follow me. I'll take you back to base.''  
>The moment they started walking his com link got restored.<br>''Zero… thank goodness are you still ok.''  
>''Yes Ciel iam doing fine…'' Zero was aware about Lying of his condition, but he just didn't want to worry Ciel again.<br>''I have found a survivor.''  
>''roger Zero. I'll have a medic standing by for you when you come back. Please take the wounded back to our entry point.''<p>

Evens though Zero wanted to ask for backup he knew Ciel would be worried if he told her he needed help.  
>So he just agreed with what she asked and started moving back to the resistance base with the highly damaged reploid stumbling true the sand evens worse than Zero...<p>

Somewhere half the way the reploid started talking.  
>''So how is live in the resistance base.?''<br>Zero dint believe his ears. ''How do you mean how is live in the resistance base? I take it you have been there before haven't you.''  
>''No sir. If been saved by the reploids who lost their lives in the crash… I was about to be retired.''<br>''Not only that but I' am a data engineer from Neo Arcadia and I know all the things they are up to sir.''  
>Zero dint really seemed to happy for having an unknown reploid in their base.<br>Quickly he turned his head around and started walking again.  
>Knowing they needed him Zero still rather left him behind then trust him, since the base was in a bad shape already.<br>He just couldn't really use someone who could betray them.

About half an hour had passed by when the reploid came to an hold.  
>''Sir?''<br>Zero looked around. ''Yes? What's wrong.'' While the reploid was looking at the ground.  
>''Is there any chance you can have someone check this pit out sir?'' Pointing towards a big pit of sand.<br>''Why would you want to do that?'' while looking down upon a small pit of quicksand.  
>''Well sir my data is showing me that there could be something hidden below that pile right here''<p>

Zero dint really believe it. ''I'll have someone send over here to check it out, just don't get your hopes up.''  
>''Thanks for the trust sir.'' The reploid kindly replied.<p>

Walking on and on towards the base Zero's legs started to feel heavy again.  
>Some enemy's tried and attack him and the Arcadian reploid.<br>Lucky enough for Zero Neo Arcadia thought there Intel died along with the crash.  
>So it where just some old reploids still chasing them.<br>Still… Having to defend his companion was a tough job.  
>Ones in a while it happened they got ambushed by some old traps and Zero had to dash back to save the reploid again costing him a lot of energy.<br>During the time they have been walking Zero's injury on his arm also started to become worse, ever since it started to become a hole.  
>And the hot fine sand of the desert started to make his arm became unable to move.<br>By now Zero just had one arm.  
>Meaning that his gun was out of the question.<br>Needing two hands to really do heavy damage Zero was stained down to his saber.

Evens with one arm he would be able to use his saber just fine.  
>But with his energy level currently being as low as it can get he could only defend himself and counter back.<p>

Being attacked by eagle like enemy's made it far too tough to keep on going.  
>Another hit had been taken a few seconds ago and not only Zero but the Neo arcadian reploid was about to give up as well.<br>Zero used all his power to defend both of them.  
>He took the damage for two and now grabbed his broken arm to stop a little of the burning pain.<br>Walking for another 10 minutes the GPS system finally started showing they where getting close to the resistance base.  
>Still climbing over heaps of sand the Neo Arcadian reploid collapsed.<br>Zero walked on and looked back thinking. ''Just one more heap of sand and I' am there.'' Finally he saw the wall of the resistance lying on the horizon.  
>A small breeze and Zero nosedived into the sand, with that losing his consensus.<br>The guard quickly noticed something lying in the sand, and send in the medic teams Ciel had standing by.

About half a day had passed and Zero started to wake up again.  
>A huge blurry spot in front of was talking.<br>''Why dint you tell me you needed backup zero…'' A voice said while Zero fainted away again.

A day now had passed away.  
>Zero finally fully woke up and Cerveau was working hard behind his desk as usual.<br>Sparks where flying of his working desk and it seemed like there was something difficult on the build by the drawings on Cerveau's desk.  
>Quickly he noticed Zero woke up and hid his work for a strange reason.<br>''Zero you really got to stop thinking you can manage anything on your own.'' The first thing Cerveau said.  
>''However… I' am happy your doing fine now.'' While he pulled away his angry face.<br>''How are you feeling now Zero?''  
>''I' am feeling better then I thought I would… Thanks Cerveau.'' As he was climbing out of his bed.<p>

''What is it you are working on.''  
>''Nothing… just a small project I haven't finished yet...'' Cerveau dint seem all that happy with the question so Zero decided to change the subject.<br>''Ok I'll wait to see what it is. Any way how is the reploid doing I saved.''  
>''He is doing just fine. It seems you took the full beating while he just needed a small pile of energy to get backup.''<br>''Yes… Cerveau I think we better watch him for a few days.''  
>''Why is that?'' Cerveau's face started to change into a very questioning way.<br>''Well he is a data engineer out of Neo Arcadia. He is new and I don't know or he can be trusted.'' Zero responded with a calming voice.  
>''Don't worry about that Zero. We checked his data and there was nothing special in it except useful info.''<br>His face started to look like his old self again.  
>''That's good to hear… Well I better go check in with Ciel. She is probably worried about me.'' While a small smile of satisfaction started to come up.<br>With a responds of Cerveau trying to get Zero out he said ''She is Zero. I think it would be indeed wise to check in with her. And drop by the reploid you saved yesterday since he told me he's got something special for you.''  
>''I will do later Cerveau and thanks again.'' While he walked out the door.''<p>

''Sorry to make you worry Ciel…'' Zero walked into her office.  
>Quickly Ciel stopped her work. ''Zero I' am so happy you are alive. Please don't scare me like that again.'' The tears where so close of flowing out she could barely keep them in.<br>''Dont worry Ciel, I' am feeling just fine thanks to Cerveau's great help. Its just a good thing you had a medic team standing by…'' His voice was trying to calm her down a bit.  
>''Ugh pushing himself as always…'' She thought.<br>''I have some bad news by the way Zero… It seems like the intel from the reploid you saved yesterday is informing us about an attack Neo Arcadia is planning to wipe us out for good.''  
>Noticing she was starting to lose her mental strength Zero quickly replied ''Well I will be there to defend the base. We will be fine I promise you… We have loyal reploids working hard every day to keep us alive… Have some faith in them'' Ciel was so happy to hear that and she started to cheer up a little again.<br>''You are right Zero. There is also some good news on the other hand. We found out an hidden base below the desert and we currently got a team out to destroy it… Not only that but it seems like we might have some useful info considering you Zero…''

Zero was all ear since he was hoping to learn something about his past.  
>''You see. The place where we found you hasn't been completely looked true yet. It seems like there is still data about you somewhere in that facility. You should really go there to check out or you can find something useful there. We had to evacuate then, but now we should have the time to look it all true.''<br>''I will sure do that thanks Ciel.'' Zero looked pretty happy since he could finally get to know something about himself.  
>''If you don't mind I will come with you Zero. The enemy's where gone last time I send out a scout.'' Really wanting to help Zero still dint like the idea of her coming along.<br>''Well if it isn't too dangerous I think you could come along… I will get packed for tomorrow. You better do the same since we never know what we could come up against. I' am going to the Arcadian reploid I saved yesterday before I go take some more rest.'' As he walked out the door.  
>''Thanks Zero…'' Ciel thought as he turned around the corner.<p>

Walking true the hallway Zero came across Alouette and Andrew.  
>Quickly Alouette ran towards him ''Zero! I' am so happy you are doing oke.''<br>He looked down and then looked at old Andrew. ''You should be more careful young one.'' Smiling toward him.  
>Carrying Alouette back to Andrew Zero replied. ''I' am sorry Alouette I really have to check in with someone. Thank you both for your concerns I will talk to you two later.''<br>Taking the elevator down Zero wondered. ''What could be hidden in that base what I don't know already…''

The elevator came to a stop and Zero moved on to the room the Arcadian reploid was staying.  
>The door opened and almost immediately The reploid thanks him for his savior yesterday.<br>''No problem. Cerveau send me down here. He told me you had something important for me.'' As he looked across the new room.  
>The new room wasn't anything else then the others.<br>About to collapse filth everywhere and a bed to break your spine in.  
>Having to get known the room the reploid searched for his present.<br>''Here it is'' And he handed over a small storage device.  
>Zero took a good look at it but it seemed like it was something he had never seen before.<br>''What is this?''  
>Strangely looking at him the reploid explained. ''I can't believe you don't know what a subtank is.<br>''A subtank?'' while he shook the device a little.  
>''Yes. Its what some Elite forces use from Neo Arcadia to store energy in… You could see it as a battery. It stores the energy and ones you want to use it you just simply plug it in. Ones its empty you can refill it as much as you like.''<br>''This will sure come in handy thanks a lot.'' Zero finally started to gain some trust in the reploid.  
>''Don't mention it. Just don't forget to fill it before you head out since I had to use it when I crashed into the desert...''<br>''I will take good care of it.'' As he walked out of the room back to his own place.

Back in Zero's room he filled his tank and feeded his elf with a small pile of energy left from his evening dinner.  
>Totten started to grow and was pretty happy having Zero looking after her.<br>Still not able to go in combat she had to wait a few more days to travel along.

The night fell and the resistance went to bed…  
>With the lights still on in Cerveau's room something important had to be going on.<p>

The very next day Zero stood up and quickly grabbed his bag.  
>Had a good dinner and headed over to Ciel.<br>Same as Zero had been going on with Ciel. She had her bag and a good dinner and was ready to move out.  
>Elevator down to the trans server, unlock the code and they where about ready to teleport when Zero came to an hold.<br>''Remember Ciel. If it gets to dangerous I want you to head back to base and wait for me there.''  
>With a disagreeing face she agreed.<br>Standing on the trans server together they teleported down to the facility.  
>Walking down the long tunnel everything seemed pretty good and save so far.<br>Everything went far too well until the end of the tunnel.  
>Zero quickly grabbed a good hold on Ciel and jumped behind a wall as a floating bomb passed by.<p>

''Why is Neo Arcadia here again… According to our scouts everything seemed clear a day ago.''  
>''Ciel I don't know what is going on but you have to get back to base… It's no longer save here and I don't want to see you get hurt again.'' Putting her down facing towards the exit.<br>''But… I want to help you…''  
>''There is no time to argue just go back to base and wait for me there. You aren't designed for war. Leave everything to me I promise I will come back in one piece this time.''<br>''Just keep your promise Zero… Please'' While she started walking back.

Looking like the whole facility was covered ones again Zero headed towards the deep pit they fell true in the start, and began climbing the wet soaked wall to see what is going on inside the facility…

To be continued….

**MegaMan Zero part six : Retrieving data.**

Climbing on and on upwards to the end of the deep pit Zero noticed there where traps along each side of the walls.

The bomb he saw earlier seemed to be smart for its kind, as if it knew when to explode.

These bombs however weren't all that smart, they dint explode nor did they follow him, instead these bombs started circling around while unleashing two deadly beams of electricity when someone came near.

Zero dint see it as a huge issue, the bombs weren't smart so no need to run away from them, it was more a matter of the right timing.

Jumping from wall to wall, everything was going perfectly fine for Zero so far until the wall became so wet and filled with slime he almost dropped down on one of the bombs.

Quickly while falling he grabbed his saber and stabbed it with an electric charge.

The bomb started to fail and zero took a quick rest since he already climbed three quarters of the way.

Still that rest dint took long, because after about 6 seconds the bomb started shaking and Zero could see the electric sparks ignite again.

Quickly Zero gave it another stab again and jumped back to the wall to see what happened.

Not long after the bomb started to shake, fill its damaged hole and started to work again.

''No way killing those it seems.'' Zero thought to himself as he climbed onwards.

Finally after slipping a couple of times and stunning some of the bombs Zero reached the top.

Looking around it was as quiet as he remember the last time he got there.

Moving on over some of the ruble Zero started noticing something.

There were some old blast doors witch where completely rusted, and wouldn't move any more.

Standing still by the fact that these thing where definitely there to defend something he moved on since it dint seem like those doors where ever going to move again.

As he walked around the next corner he quickly ducked back into the shadows seeing one of the smarter and advanced bombs pass.

Without hesitation he grabbed his gun and the moment the bomb passed by he shot it down.

The explosion was loud and galled true the long hallway's drawing a couple of enemy reploids to the noise.

''This seems more like a game of hide and seek then me exploring stuff.'' With the annoyed voice in Zero's mind he waited around the corner, dragged his enemy by the head and cut him half.

''Ok quickly it's now or never.'' Zero jumped away from the wall and took a giant leap true the hallway's.

Reaching out for his gun he started looking for his targets.

''one left, one right, one below that pile of wood.'' While he finally got his gun in his hand aiming for his targets.

The enemy's dropped dead before they evens noticed he was there.

As usual the enemy's where far too weak to really do any damage to Zero, it seemed more like they were just there to by time for something.

There was no longer time to waist, it seemed like they were just keeping Zero up for a bigger purpose.

''If just those stupid bombs wouldn't be here.'' He thought while he had to hide every 5 minutes.

Not a second later he saw some enemy's coming by.

They looked nowhere near the regular enemy reploid, they might have been bleu but there weapon attachment was way different, instead of a gun these reploids carried along electric sword not much different from Zero's.

''hmmz They don't seem all that strong.'' Walking out of the shadows Zero showed his pistol.

''Couple of shots should do the trick'' He thought while the enemy's went running straight at him.

All the shots ended up somewhere around the stomach of the enemy, but it seemed they were slightly more armored than the regular enemy's.

It seemed like there was no time left to use the gun so quickly Zero putted the pistol back in his holster and draw his saber.

There they were within no time 3 electric sticks where sparking of Zero's sword leaving him ducking and countering for his live.

Waiting for an opening more time went by.

Eventually all the enemy's where dead by a couple of quick counters, but the further Zero got from that point the stronger the enemy's became.

Zero started to deal with reploids made for crushing, they removed all the ruble for the other reploids to move true the facility, sticking turrets, These tank like reploids where moving on walls and on the floor to give the stronger reploids more cover, and some older spider reploids witch where made during the previous war to stick the enemy and let them either starve to death or to let them stick into a web and shred them to pieces.

There were so many bombs and traps, and the further he went the bigger the pile of reploids became.

And after a while of sneaking the inhabitable happened, Zero got spotted by one of the older spider reploids which was waiting from the shadows

Ones stuck in his web Zero struggled to get out and the web started to break, but it wasn't fast enough,

If he couldn't break free now it would be over for him.

Closer and closer the spider came and Zero started to believe his end was coming near since the sticky web was pretty strong and it would take far too long for him to break it.

The moment the spider reached Zero's height level a strange sound started to gall along the hallway's and a light bolt started to show somewhere near the end and was moving closer.

The spider got distracted and Zero had his time to break free.

Finally free he dint hesitate and killed the spider and jumped aside from the light bolt heading straight for him.

Switching his weapon Zero answered the rude bullet back by one of his own.

As a fating clans of metal was heard near the end of the hallway Zero started feeling pretty satisfied knowing he had hit his target.

He went slightly back to see what happened and it appeared that his own enemy's sticking turret saved his live by showing up.

''Ironic how my enemy had to die to save my live.'' He thought as he turned around.

Zero had it, it was now or never, he grabbed his saber extra tight and started running from corner to corner and jumped from wall to wall, leaving a deadly trail of dead reploids behind him.

It did took him a lot of power however and he knew his arms started to feel slightly tired.

After about a kilometer of running and killing Zero had to stop to take a quick breath.

He opened his energy storage and decided he would use a quarter to get back to energy.

Finally back on his feet he started walking again, with biggest part of the way clear of enemy's it went pretty simple from here on.

After 5 minutes of running and hiding he finally found the place he was awakened from.

''Ugh… Took me long enough to find this place.'' While he looked upon the enemy's covering the broken doorway.

''This won't take long, all I have to do is to do is grab my gun and wait for them to turn around.'' While he silently hid behind a broken piece of sealing.

About to move out the radio started sounding. ''Zero it seems you already found it… Sorry I was too late to help you. I don't want to concern you but I read some strange energy coming out of that room so be careful ok.'' Ciel said with a pretty normal voice.

''Kidding right… Man it was almost too good to be true, I could have known they were looking for something… Ciel how high is the energy reading from that room?''

''Sorry Zero you are too far underground and away from the base for me to read it, just be careful ok?'' Ciels voice seemed pretty concerned but trusted Zero not to do anything stupid this time.

''I will Ciel,'' With a huge sense of disagreement in his voice.

All Zero wanted was to get in find whatever was there and turn back with what he hoped was his lost memory.

Grabbing his gun again Zero dint hesitate any longer, he waited for his enemy to turn around and jumped behind the wall shooting the guards and walked to the broken door.

Finally in, he saw his own sleeping chamber again and it appeared it was the same mess as when he woke up.

Looking around for data he saw something moving.

Thinking it was another spider he grabbed his gun and shot directly on target.

The bullet almost immediately bounced off into the wall and the shadow started to move.

It had to be something big since it shook the watery ground under Zero's feet.

''My my, someone has came all this way to play with me.'' While the huge shadow started to step into the light.

As most higher reploids they all had their own unique form.

While the shadow stepped out into the light this reploid seemed like a huge round elephant.

''I don't know what you're doing here but I've came here to receive data about my past, so you did better get out of my way if you have been send by neo arcadia.'' Zero's face started to change so angry the devil himself wouldn't dare messing with him.

''Well now… Let me introduce myself. My name is Maha Ganeshariff., and I' am the one in charge of all the data progressing, and handling information. All of the information you are trying to find has just been stored in the server in my body. If you want to have it back, you will have to destroy me and download it from my memory…'' The huge reploid was about to continue talking, but Zero heard all he had to know.

''I know enough. It seems like you aren't going to give it to me by yourself that's fine… I'll just destroy you and get back what is rightfully mine!'' With his saber still in hand Zero started to run straight at Maha.

''So be it Zero…'' Maha smiled and putted his huge hand infront of him and Zero.

The closer Zero got, the more nervous Maha became.

Quickly preparing his other hand for a good strike, Zero was getting closer.

Finally within reach of his enemy Maha smashed his flat hand towards Zero hoping it would fully hit him.

Zero on the other hand was way too quick to fall for that trick, so he passed his attack gave his saber a electric boost and gave a full slam into the giants stomach.

…Like a rusted axe into wood, so Zero's saber got stuck into Maha's stomach.

''What the…'' While he tried to pull his saber back out.

''You know… If my armor wasn't all this thick that slash would have surely killed me… Any way let me help you with that.'' Maha pulled his arm back, and with a giant airflow along with it slammed Zero all the way back, letting him slide over the water straight into a wall.

Zero looked at his body.

It seemed except from a harsh pain no further damage was really taken.

Leaning on his saber Zero got back up looking at the elephant, it seemed like he was laughing his hearth out.

Zero started to think how to defeat the enemy…

There dint really seem a direct way of hitting him with that thick armor of his.

Zero kept wondering but Maha stopped laughing pretty quick, and like a turtle hid in his giant round shell.

Zero looked and could see Maha was shaking his shell from the inside out.

Not long after the ball started spinning and came straight at place where Zero was standing if he wouldn't had jumped out the way.

Taking a deep breath he looked at the shell it appeared it was shaking again.

One two times again and came straight at him again.

Ones more Zero jumped out of the way but this time Maha had other plans in mind.

While he was rolling around on the watery soil he started dropping bombs away from the inside.

It went good at first but after three times Zero got struck by one of the exploding bombs.

A piece of metal went straight into his left leg leaving him to nothing else but stumbling around.

Maha came out of his shell and smiled. ''It doesn't seem like your moving all that fast right now Zero. I would have expected a bit more of the Legendary Reploid.''

Zero in the main while stumbled to a small pile of rubble and furiously sat down, knowing that if he wouldn't find a solution soon he was sure to die there.

He knew he wouldn't be moving anywhere fast by now so instead of focusing on dodging he started looking at a possible weak spot, and kept thinking of what he said about what he said of his first and only attack.

Still observing his body he noticed Maha started getting back into his shell. ''Well now… Now you aren't fun anymore I best just finish you off.''

Zero expected to get hit by one of Maha's rolling strikes again and still observed his every move.

Maha on the other hand wend into his shell as Zero expected.

However, instead of rolling the shell held completely still.

Instead of his usual strike, a huge chain came out of the top part of his shell and poured straight into the sealing lifting Maha high up into the air.

''Well now let's finish this.'' The chain started to swing forward… ones… twice, until it was almost right above Zero.

After a couple of terrifying swings the chain let go of the wall, and the shell itself with all its huge weight inside it landed straight on top of Zero rolling over him.

Zero yelled out of pain, as Maha got out of his shell.

''You sure are tough…'' And with another slam Zero flew all the way to the other side of the room.

Seconds later with a blurry sight and hardly awake Zero looked at his huge opponent coming slightly closer each step.

''Zero is that you? Have you finally awakened?'' Looking behind him there was a small cage were they keep cyberelfs in, it appeared to be broke and a nurse type cyber elf was flying right next to it.

''You seem to be in pretty bad shape Zero what happened?''

''*Kuch* *kuch* Who are you?'' Zero responded while keeping his enemy in sight.

''You already told me you might suffer memory loss if you would wake up. I' am your cyber elf Dereff, you putted me here to help you if things went wrong when you would wake up… And it seems you could use me to cure your wounds right now.'' While Dereff looked down upon his body.

''*Kuch* *kuch* You can really cure this for me?''

''afcourse I can, I will sacrifice my live to help you Zero. It's what I' am here for.

''Thank you Dereff…'' Since Zero knew he was running out of options.

''Don't mention it Zero… Good luck with him over there and the rest of your live.'' As She started to use her powers.

Zero's body started to glow up getting brighter and brighter.

Maha tried to look at it but the glow started to become so strong he couldn't look true it any more.

The glow itself dint took longer than three seconds and as it started to faint Zero was standing back up on his feet feeling better than ever.

He closed his eyes and took a short moment of silence for Dereff.

''I' am sorry I had to use you to save my live…'' He looked back up again and tightened his grip.

''You will be the one crawling this time Maha! I've seen all I needed to see and you will die right here.'' As he started walking at him.

Still coverd in mud, blood leftovers and small pieces of ruble Zero looked deadly, not only by the way he sounded but also because of his looks right now.

Maha knew he was in trouble and started spinning again.

Zero just waited to the nearest wall for his enemy to come close.

''Closer… closer… Just a bit more…'' Zero jumped over his enemy leaving him bashing into the wall.

Maha quickly came out of his shell, still able to stand and focus correctly he started looking around.

''Looking for me'' Zero let go off the wall and landed straight on top of Maha's shell.

''Now let's see how strong you really are inside of there.'' With his electric charged pistol in hand Zero aimed straight down the center core of his enemy.

Maha dint evens got a chance to speak.

The charge was so strong he started to explode from inside almost right away.

Zero walked back a few steps to wait for his enemy's core to be destroyed before he would go to retrieve the data.

The explosion left a great shake across the room and the facility.

Zero was about to head for his enemy to grab the data he had stored within him when an alarm started to sound.

Almost immediately Ciel started sounding over the radio ''I don't know or you can hear me but The self-destruct system has been activated Zero! You have to evacuate now!'' Zero quickly looked behind him and noticed the room was starting to collapse.

Without hesitation he started to run to the exit, when the blast door in front of him started to close.

To be Continued.

_**Megaman Zero part seven:**_

The blast door closed in front of zero, without a place to run he smashes the door.

''Ciel, the old blast doors started working again, I' am trapped the room you found me in can you get them open again?'' He said while looking back at the sealing that was collapsing.

Quickly he walked to maha's body and grabbed the data he had been trying to collect from the start.

Running back to the blast door Ciel started coming on the radio. ''I' am on it Zero but this might take a while… hold on…''

''Never mind then I don't have the time for this right now sorry Ciel…'' Zero grabbed his saber and with a lot of force slammed it between the door witch created an opening in the middle.

Zero tried pulling the door open but as the doors where rusted down they dint go anywhere.

''well it seems there is one final thing to it'' while the sealing started to come half way Zero's location he looked at his saber.

''if you really belong to me I may expect you are just as strong as me, and it seems it's about time to proof yourself.''

Zero normally dint charge his saber to full power because he thought it might break if he would force it to much.

However with no place to run Zero decided to give it the best he got.

He decided to Charge it without an element since that would increase more power done to a regular object, not only that but It would use the power taken to charge the element itself for a regular attack.

While the saber was Charging and charging the amount of power started to show and Zero's body started to glow.

You could see the power being dragged into his body and from there on into his saber.

He closed his eyes to focus evens more on his task and just couldn't care about the sealing any more since he only had one chance.

Finally completion was there, the saber gave a bright light and it felt like it was desperate to strike.

With a large yell going true the facility Zero slammed his saber against the blast door and released all the stored power at ones.

A green blast shot of his saber and slammed a hole in the door but as the smoke started to pull away there was another blast door in the hallway and in front of Zero…

''ugh like that would stop me.'' and again Zero slammed his full force against the door.

Panting Zero looked true the hole while the smoke started to leave the hallway again.

Quickly Zero started climbing out looked back and saw the room collapse.

The facility was going to the ground for sure and if those blast doors came in bigger numbers it would take Zero with it.

''Ciel I made it out of there but I don't know or there are any more blast doors on the way… See or you can unlock them if there is...''

''I' am on it, I'll have a medic team standing ready when you return.''

''Let's just hope that won't be necessary Ciel'' while he ran towards the exit.

All the enemy reploids had already left the facility when the alarm went off and left a trail of guns and heavy loads behind them along with the dead bodies of Zero's slaughter to get to his location, making it easy for Zero to find his way out.

Leaving some distance between him and the collapsing rooms Zero decided not to slow down in case something could come up.

Unfortunately for Zero there were more blast doors, another hallway came up and Zero knew there was probably another blast door behind this one.

Knowing there was no time to waist he kept on running and started putting energy in his saber again.

Within one slam he bashed a large piece of the door all the way back.

Jumping true it he slammed the other door, however it dint fall down at ones, Zero started running low on strength since his attacks took a lot of power.

Looking back the sealing started to come in range again.

Never the less he refused to give in, he took a deep breath charged his saber again and slammed an evens bigger hole out of the door out.

Jumping out of the smoke Zero recognized the path and knew he was close to the exit.

Knowing the soaked slippery ground he gained some more energy to run evens faster.

''Just a few more corners.'' he thought to himself.

But just as he was planning to run around the last corner there was one more hallway and the doors where closed.

With his arms feeling like concrete he desperately gave it another shot.

''Quickly charge, charge common charge!'' Seeing a slight glow on his saber meant it had enough energy to pull out an explosion.

Without hesitating he slammed the door.

Surprisingly the door hardly had a scratch on it.

There was no time to lose again Zero tried to pull his saber up to strength and again he managed to give it another explosion.

The door had more damage this time and it dint seem it would take much more to slam it true.

Zero grabbed his pistol since it took less power to charge it..

The charged shot went straight true leaving a hole in the door that was just big enough for Zero to fit true.

The shot on the other hand continued to fly leaving a glow on the walls until it stopped halfway the hallway.

Hoping it was a corner Zero climbed true the hole he created and heard the sealing coming in again.

His live stopped for a moment when he noticed it was another wall.

Zero knew he was doomed but as the warrior he was he started to slam the door giving it a hopeless attempt.

Fighting until his arms started to fail he started to give up hope and kicked the door out of anger.

The vibrations of the kick where heard in the walls and the door opened.

''… This can't be.'' He thought to himself.

Ciel started sounding over the radio. ''Zero please don't tell me I' am to late…''

''Course who else, hehe'' and as he thought that he started running again.

''No Ciel you were right on time as always…''

Zero jumped into the hole where he and Ciel felt true when they first met, while a last concrete block sealed off the facility.

Hitting the floor save from danger Ciel came to check in.

''Zero are you save?!…..''

Zero got back on his feet and contacted back ''Yes Ciel doing fine thanks to you.''

''Thank goodness you are alive… I' am so sorry we got you involved in this…'' With deep regrets in her voice she stopped the radio

''Don't worry I' am doing fine, please unlock the trans server of the facility and I will return to base.'' Zero closed the radio, started walking back to the trans server and opened his energy storage, took another quarter of the energy and made it back to the server without too much resistance.

Finally there he dialed the codes back and transported to transroom in the resistance base where Ciel was already looking worried as always.

With both her hands held together tightly, in the middle of her chest she started taking some slow passes towards Zero


End file.
